Anonymity
by candypink26
Summary: It all started when Hermione receives a note from somebody, asking her to meet him/her. Who is this 'somebody? Will be revealed in the story! Hermione/unknown. Note: he/she is not an OC. Set after DH. Rated T for safety. Please R&R! Chapter 3 UP!
1. The First Letter

Anonymity - Chapter #1: The First Letter

_**Hey there! Well, I'm attempting at my first Harry Potter fic here! (Hope it's ok!)**_

_**Please take note: This is set in the aftermath of DH. Those who skipped seventh year (Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean and so on.) went back to school to make up for that year which was missed. McGonagall's headmistress, there's a new DADA professor and Slughorn remains Potions master. **_

_**Oh yeah,and the text that are in italic are the thoughts of the character that is being focused on.**_

_**Disclaimer: Well, the characters and everything that relates to the Harry Potter books all belong to J. K. Rowling. (I only own this plot!! And the made-up book title. xP)**_

_**Okay, on with the story!**_

* * *

Hermione shifted in her seat beside the common room fire. Placed right in front of her was a huge tome entitled, "Alchemists: How They Do It". The common room was somewhat deserted; it was nearly past midnight; quite unusual for a Friday night. Her eyes darted across the page continuously and she was so engrossed in her book that she didn't even notice the painting swing open.

"Hermione?"

"Wha- oh, hey,"

Ginny smiled. Hermione returned it and quickly diverted her attention back to the dusty old tome. "Honestly, alchemy?" Ginny asked as she peered at the title of the book. "Don't you get bored or something?" Hermione looked up from the book and shook her head. "Look Ginny, it's interesting! See, alchemists-" "Okay. I get it." Ginny replied hastily. "Did you see the Hogsmeade notice that was put up today? The first one's two weeks from now." Hermione nodded.

Although it was really cold at that time of year, Hogsmeade was still lovely; Butterbeer tastes exceptionally good as well. She put down the thick book and looked up at Ginny.

"Anyway, it's past midnight already; where were you?" Judging by the sudden tint of red on Ginny's cheeks as Hermione mentioned that, Hermione guessed that she was with Harry. "Um, library," Ginny mumbled. Hermione raised her eyebrow. "But you're not the book-ish type," she pointed out. Ginny shrugged. "I... needed to finish that Charms essay." "Luna said Professor Flitwick didn't give any homework."

Ginny scowled at the smirk on Hermione's face.

Hermione put down the book in her hands. "Well... I'm off to bed. You?"

Ginny nodded with a little smile replacing the scowl. Both girls headed to their respective dormitories to turn in for the night.

* * *

Hermione was walking down the seventh floor corridor. The corridor was deserted; the only thing the brunette could hear was her own footsteps. Glancing around, Hermione paced back and forth the corridor.

_I have to enter. I have to see him._

A door handle appeared out of nowhere on the wall not far away. Elation and anxiety spread through Hermione as her hand closed in on the door handle. Turning it, Hermione pushed the door open only to see someone with his back turned towards her. That 'someone' turned around at the sound of the door opening and Hermione was shocked to discover that he was actually-

Hermione was jolted awake from the dream as the alarm clock went off at that precise moment that 'someone' turned around. She was sure he was someone in this school; he seemed familiar... Cursing slightly under her breath, her curiosity continued to build up. Who was he? Why did she have to meet him? Sighing, Hermione got out of her bed and approached the bathroom. **_(A/N: Assuming there's one in the dormitory.)_**She looked into her own reflection in the mirror.

_It's only a dream... It isn't real._

That was what she thought.

* * *

Many heads in the Great Hall looked up at a handsome, snow white owl (which, was not Hedwig) soar into the room through the window. He was clutching a red rose in his beak and a shimmering silver envelope was tied to his leg. He soared around the whole Hall, his golden-yellow eyes searching for the recipient.

Finally, the owl seemed to have sought out the recipient as he suddenly swerved downwards towards a certain student. Most of the other students in the Hall craned their necks to see who it was, and some even stood up to take a better look. Hermione joined the other students and peered around to see which Gryffindor the recipient was as the owl glided smoothly towards the Gryffindor house table. To Hermione's (and some of the other students') surprise, the owl landed right in front of her.

Glancing furtively around herself as she felt numerous pairs of eyes on her, she hastily untied the envelope from the owl's leg and relieved him of the rose in his beak. He hooted appreciatively, unfolded his wings, and took off. Hermione raised an eyebrow as she looked at the silver envelope. It was sparkling very brightly. Some students were still watching curiously; others went back to their breakfast. Hermione glanced at Ron and Harry.

"That looks real confidential," Ron said as he picked up the envelope from the table. Hermione wondered if there was a hint of sarcasm in his voice. On the outside (in neat writing), it read, '_Hermione Jean Granger, Gryffindor Table, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_'. "You know, you really shouldn't open it here." Harry added, gesturing towards the students who were staring. Hermione nodded and stuffed the envelope into her bag. Her attention was diverted back to the red rose.

It was her favourite flower. How did the sender know? What did it mean? Red roses typically represent love...

Shaking her long mane of hair, Hermione put the envelope and the rose back into her bag.

* * *

With her eyelids feeling as heavy as lead after completing a whole pile of essays, Hermione realised it was already way past midnight. Sighing as she glanced at the neon green numbers on her clock, which shone '01:54', Hermione plopped down on her comfy four-poster bed, careful not to wake any of the others up. Thoughts of the silver envelope made its way into her mind; Hermione immediately sat up on her bed. She was far too preoccupied with school and work to the extent that she even forgot about that envelope!

Mentally slapping herself for being so forgetful, Hermione dug out the envelope and the red rose. The silver envelope was still sparkling as vibrantly as it was before. Taking a deep breath and forcing herself to stay more awake, Hermione opened up the envelope. Inside, there was only a piece of parchment which read:

_Hermione,_

_Meet me in the Room of Requirement on Sunday, at 9 o' clock. Be there._

_Anonymous._

Hermione was stunned – who could this be? Was this related to the dream she just had? She re-read the piece of parchment over and over again for a few more times. _Whoever he/she was, he/she is definitely trying to get me into trouble_, Hermione thought. _If I get caught by Filch, I'm toast..._

_What should I do?_

_**

* * *

**_

Well. Was this okay? It's my first HP fanfic, so please be nice if it sounds weird somewhere in the story. Plus, my apologies for taking so long on this! (Feeling a little lazy nowadays...) Please review! I'd appreciate it! :)

_**Ann.**_


	2. Unexpected

Chapter 2 – Unexpected

**_A/N: Hey! Second chapter of 'Anonymity' already! Please review! Many thanks to all who have reviewed my previous chapter. (:_**

**_Anyway, I'm really sorry for not updating after so long. I'm pretty lazy, you know. I'll try my best to update more often!_**

**_Disclaimer: All J.K. Rowling's. (Only the story plot is mine!)_**

**

* * *

**

The morning sunlight filtered in through the curtain blinds. Hermione was sitting cross-legged on her bed, scrutinizing a particular piece of parchment.

_Meet me in the Room of Requirement on Sunday, at 9 o' clock._

She ran her finger across the piece of parchment as she read this sentence over and over again. She couldn't keep it out of her mind. Was she going to meet whoever he or she is tomorrow?

Lying in her four-poster bed and staring up at the canopy above, Hermione was in a dilemma. She wanted to know who the sender was badly, and why he or she wanted to see her. On the other hand, if she was caught out of bed by Filch on the way...

_I can borrow Harry's cloak, _Hermione thought. _Neither Filch nor Mrs Norris will know..._

"What's that?"

Hermione jumped at the voice. Before she could register the fact that Ginny was standing right in front of her bed, the redhead snatched the parchment out of Hermione's hands.

"Ginny!"

"This is that letter you received yesterday?" Ginny asked as she pored over the parchment. Hermione nodded earnestly. Ginny's eyes widened. "Merlin, he's asking you out!" she shrieked. "He's probably a secret admirer!"

"How do you know the sender's a he?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just a guess," Ginny answered. Hermione sat up on her bed as Ginny took a seat beside her. She was still scrutinizing that piece of parchment. Ginny looked up. "So, you're going to meet him?"

"Yes," Hermione said. "I'll borrow the cloak from Harry."

Ginny smirked as she returned the parchment to the brunette. "Well, good luck then."

**

* * *

**

"Harry?"

Hermione approached him at the Gryffindor table during breakfast. He was seated between Ron and Ginny. "Yeah?"

"Well, I was wondering whether I could I borrow your cloak..."

Harry raised an eyebrow at the brunette. "The cloak? Sure." Hermione seemed relieved. "You're meeting this guy in the Room of Requirement tomorrow, right? Ginny told some of us just now."

"Okay..." Hermione said, blushing. "You'd better be careful," Ron stated. "If Filch or any other teachers catch you..." Hermione nodded as she turned to Ginny. "Well, you didn't have to go around telling others about it." Ginny grinned at her as she sat down opposite them for breakfast.

**

* * *

**

Before Hermione knew, Saturday passed by in a flurry and it was already Sunday night. She found herself walking down the 7th floor corridor. The corridor was so quiet that Hermione swore she could hear hooting from the Forbidden Forest. She cast furtive glances around her and realised that this was exactly how it was like in her dream two days before. Making sure that no one was there, Hermione began pacing up and down the corridor.

_I have to enter. I have to see him._

Hermione was amazed at how alike this scenario was with her dream. The same door handle materialized out of nowhere on a wall nearby. Hermione's hand closed in on the handle and she felt that same rush of elation and anxiety. Turning the handle, she pushed the door open only to see someone inside, with his back facing her.

It was definitely a he. This 'someone' swivelled round at the sound of another person entering and Hermione gasped as she realised that he was actually...

"Dean!"

**__****

* * *

**

**_No, it's definitely not ending here. Sorry this was so short! (For chapter transition purposes.)_**

**_Chapter three will be out soon. Please be patient!_**


	3. The Second Letter

Chapter 3 – The Second Letter

_**A/N: The promised chapter 3 is up! Hermione receives the second letter from the anonymous guy in this chapter. Please read on!**_

* * *

Dean's eyes widened as he caught sight of Hermione. They just stared at each other for a moment.

"Are you... him?"

"No!" Dean replied, laughing. "You thought I was him?"

She corked an eyebrow at him.

"Heard it from Ginny."

"Right..." she replied and flushed a little. "Yeah, for a moment."

_Oh, Ginevra..._

For a while, she thought she had seen the anonymous person already. Glancing around the room, Hermione noticed that no one else was there apart from the both of them. She furrowed her brows as she took to staring at the floor.

_He stood me up! Who is he?_

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard Dean's voice. "Looks like he isn't coming, then." The brunette looked up at him.

"Yeah..." Hermione said, sighing. "I'll... be off then. See you around, Dean."

* * *

"He didn't show up? At all?"

"Yeah..."

"Merlin, that's ridiculous." Ginny answered. "He was the one who asked you out."

The pair was sitting beside the fireplace. The common room was quite deserted; it was nearly midnight. The remaining students were mostly fifth-years struggling with their numerous essays for the OWLs at the end of the term.

"I know, right?" Hermione sighed. Ginny leant back on the couch she was sitting on and did the same. "Just ignore him if he doesn't bug you anymore. If he does..." Ginny grinned. Hermione's lips arced into a wry smile. "I know, I know... The curiosity's killing me; if only I knew who he was..."

* * *

For several weeks, Hermione didn't receive any letter of sorts. Naturally, she assumed that whoever the sender was had probably gotten tired of his games and wouldn't send any sort of letter to her anymore.

Well, she was wrong.

On a Tuesday afternoon, Hermione was busily having her lunch at a rather fast pace.

"Hermione, what's up with you?"

"What?"

"You've been eating really quickly these few days and then escaping to the library."

Hermione turned to the red head standing right beside her. "Look Ron, the NEWTs are coming! The professors are all piling on the pressure. Besides, I needed some light reading." Ron scoffed.

"The NEWTs are so long away! It's only January, Hermione; four more months."

"Anyway, just don't choke on your food." Harry added, who was standing nearby.

Hermione smirked and got up from her seat. "I'll be in the library if you boys need anything." With that, she turned on her heel and headed to the library. Ron shook his head.

"Merlin, if the library was a person, Hermione would have married him right away."

* * *

Hermione was comfortably seated in a chair with a book entitled, 'The Dark Arts: Why Defending It Is Important' right in front of her. She had been reading for the past half hour; there was a free period after lunch. (The Professor had something on.) Several other students (mostly fifth- and seventh-years) were around the library studying silently as well.

Hermione perked up as she heard a soft tapping noise. She caught sight of a barn owl outside the window with an envelope in its beak. Hermione's eyes widened as she hurriedly but quietly let the owl in and took the silver envelope from him. She honestly didn't want Madam Pince breathing down her neck...

The barn owl hooted softly, glanced around, and then flew away.

Hermione's heart raced. This looked exactly like the first letter she received. And she thought the first letter was her last one. Biting her lower lip, Hermione opened the letter.

_Hermione, _

_Well, sorry for not turning up the last time round. Meet me at the Hogs' Head on the next Hogsmeade weekend, 2 o' clock._

_Be there._

_Anonymous._

* * *

Hermione swore not to tell anyone, lest she wanted people all around school to know about it. Luckily, the sender was kind enough not to send the letter to Hermione while she was still in the Great Hall with many others there. Or it was the owl that was kind enough.

_Should I meet him? What if he stands me up _again_? Merlin..._

Hermione recalled what Ginny said earlier: _"Just ignore him if he doesn't bug you anymore. If he does..."_ That obviously indicated that Hermione should meet him.

Hermione thus made up her mind to meet the anonymous person.

* * *

_**Surprise, surprise! It wasn't Dean.**_

_**I'm not sure if this chapter is long enough. I'll be working on the next chapter (where Hermione meets the anonymous guy) soon! Be patient, please. (:**_


End file.
